Shake It Out
by Bareilles
Summary: One Shot - Cela le frappe comme une évidence : il allait mourir au milieu d'une route, renversé par une voiture qui roulait trop vite.


**Shake It Out**

_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la Fox et à RIB._

Rapide remerciement à la TeamSweetie, à Orainoco et Tardis40 qui m'encouragent, me conseillent et me poussent toujours au-delà de mes limites littéraires. Merci à elles.

* * *

_Il ferme les yeux et essaye d'oublier la douleur. Cette douleur lancinante qui l'agrippe violemment, s'insinuant perversement dans son âme. Il aimerait rire. Rire de l'absurdité de sa situation. _

_Rire de l'absurdité de sa vie. _

_Ses lèvres se courbent faiblement, esquissant un sourire agonisant. Le gout amer et métallique qui envahit brusquement son palais manque de l'étouffer. Il sent son sang s'échapper et glisser le long de son menton, salissant sa chemise préférée. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, il le savait, il allait mourir. _

_Et ça le frappe comme une évidence. Une simple et absurde évidence : il allait mourir au milieu d'une route, renversé par une voiture qui roulait trop vite. _

_Il aimerait appeler à l'aide, mais il n'arrive plus à bouger. Ses doigts se crispent plus fortement autour de la coque fracturée de son iPhone. Il lève les yeux vers ce ciel noir trop chargé de nuages qui déversent leurs larmes. Les larmes qu'il n'arrive pas à verser. _

_Et de toutes les pensées qui le traversent à cet instant, une seule retient son attention : Depuis quand est ce qu'il pleuvait ?_

XXX

Blaine esquissa un sourire et passa une main dans ses boucles noires, tout en écoutant distraitement les explications de Wes. L'enregistrement de son deuxième album était bientôt terminé, et il avait déjà hâte de pouvoir commencer sa prochaine tournée nationale. Qu'on ne se trompe pas, Blaine adorait New-York mais il aimait davantage se balader sur les routes américaines et allé à la rencontre de ses fans.

En tant que son manager Wesley Montgomery était tout aussi fébrile que lui.

« Hey Blaine ! S'exclama ce dernier en claquant des doigts sous son nez. T'es toujours avec moi ? »

Blaine cligna des paupières puis reporta son attention sur son ami.

« Hum ? Ouais, désolé… j'pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ? »

Et il se pencha légèrement pour lire la feuille que Wes tenait dans sa main. Celui-ci eut un léger ricanement tout en croisant les bras.

« Tu angoisses ? Demanda t-il alors en s'asseyant à ses côtés. »

Le chanteur le dévisagea un instant puis lança une œillade dans le studio, s'assurant d'être seul.

« Je flippe un peu ouais, répondit Blaine en ayant brusquement conscience de cette petite boite en velours dans la poche de son jean. Il peut toujours dire non.

- Ouais, c'est ça, répliqua Wes en éclatant de rire. Il est dingue de toi, ça fait sept ans que vous êtes ensemble. Pourquoi il dirait non ? »

Il eut un faible sourire, ses mains s'agrippant plus fortement à sa guitare.

« Tu sais comme moi qu'il est imprévisible, et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui… Mais il serait bien foutu de m'envoyer chier. Tu le connais. »

Cette fois Wes ricana.

« - Arrête, tes inquiétudes sont infondées… même si, oui, il peut être un vrai connard quand il le veut. »

Blaine eut un léger sourire amusé.

« Mais, continua t-il en se levant. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sebastian t'aime… Je vous connais depuis le lycée, et c'était juste une question de temps avant que vous vous passiez la corde au cou.

- Ouais… Je fais ma demande ce soir, je te dirais ça bien assez tôt. »

Blaine se leva et posa religieusement sa guitare sur le fauteuil contre le mur.

« On va bouffer ? J'ai faim là. »

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et le studio avait été déserté par le personnel depuis vingt minutes. Wes hocha la tête et passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami tout en ajoutant sous le ton de la confidence :

« Au pire il te dira « oui » juste pour ta célébrité et ton argent, hein. »

Blaine éclata de rire.

XXX

_Il ne l'a pas vu. _

_Tout est allé tellement vite et il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Les pneus de son 4x4 glissent sur le bitume mouillé avant de se stabilisés. Les mains crispées sur le volant, le cœur menaçant de s'échapper de son torse, il essaye de respirer calmement. Il entend les hurlements terrifiés, et il prend juste une seconde avant de s'échapper de sa voiture pour courir vers la silhouette qui git au sol. _

_Les pages d'un bloc à dessin et des bouts de tissus sont éparpillés un peu partout, mais il n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de ce jeune homme allongé par terre… _

_Par sa faute. _

_« - Oh mon dieu, chuchote t-il avec désespoir en se laissant tomber près du corps. Je… Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai rien vu… Tu as déboulé si vite que… »_

_La panique lui fait perdre toute notion de politesse, et il se met à le tutoyer. Le jeune homme a les paupières ouvertes, de grands et de magnifiques yeux qui le transpercent brusquement. Inspirant profondément, il essaye de se reprendre et d'agir rapidement quand une main se pose sur son avant bras. Une main pale et délicate tout en étant masculine, et où brille une alliance en or blanc. _

_Instinctivement, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il serre cette main dans la sienne comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la lâchée. Le jeune homme ouvre les lèvres pour parler mais il tousse brusquement et un filet de sang s'échappe et glisse le long de son menton. _

_« Oh mon dieu… Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se pa… passer… APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE ! »_

XXX

Kurt fit son chemin à la cuisine tout en achevant de fermer les boutons de sa chemise, un léger sourire aux lèvres en découvrant son fiancé derrière les fourneaux. Lentement il se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça amoureusement, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Un soupir satisfait lui échappa tandis qu'il posait sa joue contre son dos.

Il adorait s'agripper à ses épaules et se blottir dans sa chaleur : là ou il se sentait serein et en sécurité. Son fiancé lui répondit d'un petit rire amusé, alors qu'il finissait la préparation du petit déjeuner.

« Je t'ai fait du café, déclara t-il en désignant une tasse fumante sur le comptoir.

- Hum… Mon sauveur ! »

Kurt déposa un rapide baiser à la base de son cou puis se détourna pour boire sa première gorgée de caféine de la journée.

« Ton sauveur, hein ? Répéta Adam avec cet accent anglais que Kurt trouvait absolument irrésistible. »

Pour toute réponse ce dernier se contenta d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

« Je me serais contenté du café au Starbucks près du boulot, tu sais. Tu as l'air crevé. »

Adam haussa négligemment les épaules et Kurt se laissa un instant de répit avant de devoir affronter la réalité du monde. Serrant la tasse entre ses doigts glacés afin de se les réchauffer, il laissa son regard se perdre par delà la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Tu recommences. »

Surpris, il reporta son attention sur Adam qui le dévisageait avec amusement.

« Pardon ?

- Tu recommences encore à chantonner la même chanson Kurt… Quatre mois que ça dure. »

Kurt secoua lentement la tête avec un sourire navré.

« Désolé mais je l'ai en tête… Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. D'ailleurs je me sauve, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard à cette réunion. »

Il vida sa tasse avant de la déposée dans le levier, enfila son manteau, passa son sac sur son épaule et cala sa pochette à dessin sous son bras tout en piquant un pancake avec l'intention de le manger en chemin.

« Je te téléphone à la pause déjeuné. Si mes croquis plaisent, j'aurais la chance de pouvoir participer à la prochaine Fashion Weeks. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. »

Un sourire en coin, Adam effleura du bout des doigts la mâchoire pâle, douce et râpeuse –certainement du au rasage – de Kurt.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de chance. Tu vas les éblouir, chéri. »

Celui-ci émit un léger gémissement satisfait, puis l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de s'échapper.

XXX

_Ils se dévisagent. La lueur bleuâtre dans les yeux du jeune homme vacille dangereusement, menaçant de s'éteindre. Paniquant, il s'empare de sa main et la serre fermement. _

_« S'il te plait ne meurt pas, chuchote t-il avec désespoir. L'ambulance ne devrait pas tarder… Juste. S'il te plait. »_

_Et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive les larmes glissent le long de ses joues, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de ceux –magnifiques- de cet homme. Un léger sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres, le prenant par surprise alors que ses doigts se crispent autour de sa paume. _

_Il allait mourir. C'est une certitude. Ils le savent tous les deux. Une puissante quinte de toux le saisit, lui faisant davantage cracher du sang. _

_« Je suis en retard, murmure l'inconnu dans un souffle et, mon dieu, sa voix est la chose la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Je n'ai pas regardé avant de traverser, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »_

_Il doit se pencher pour entendre ce qu'il dit, sa voix se brisant contre le tintement assourdissant de la pluie et des chuchotements horrifiés des badauds qui les entourent. _

XXX

Le petit restaurant dans lequel Blaine et Wes avaient l'habitude de déjeuné était noire de monde. Les serveurs avaient du mal à cheminer entre les tables, parmis les sacs des clients trainants au sol et les poussettes des personnes venues en famille. Essayant de se faire discret, ils s'étaient installé tout au fond, près de la porte des cuisines, offrant ainsi une parfaite issue de secours si jamais la situation venait à dégénérer.

Et si la célébrité avait appris quelque chose à Blaine Anderson, il s'agissait bien de celle-ci : toujours se trouver près des sorties secondaires.

Il suffisait d'un rien. La dernière fois il n'avait suffit d'un rien. Juste un fan qui l'avait reconnu et qui lui avait demandé un autographe. Mais celui-ci avait dévoilé son emplacement via twitter et avant que Blaine puisse réellement s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé acculer contre le mur par une horde de personne hurlant à ses oreilles. Heureusement Sebastian avait eu le réflexe de l'agripper et de le sortir du restaurant en passant par les cuisines.

Un soupir lui échappa, et par réflexe, il lança une œillade autour de lui avant que son regard ne se fige soudainement. Lentement, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une silhouette se laissait tomber sur une chaise près de lui.

« Hey killer, lança Sebastian en retirant ses lunettes de soleil et en se penchant pour réclamer un rapide baiser. »

Baiser que Blaine retourna sans la moindre hésitation malgré la grimace désapprobatrice de Wes.

« Hey stranger. Je croyais que t'étais coincé au bureau ce midi ? »

Sebastian haussa négligemment les épaules tout en s'emparant du verre de coca de Blaine pour en boire ne gorgée.

« Je me suis enfuis, répondit-il en jetant néanmoins un œil sur son portable. Ils peuvent bien se passer de moi pendant une heure.

- Okay, c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre.

- T'as plutôt intérêt… Parce que j'ai une idée très précise de comment je vais passer l'heure qui me reste.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment ? Provoqua Blaine, son sourire s'élargissant sensiblement. En déjeunant, je suppose ? »

Seb ricana tandis qu'il se penchait dans sa direction, chuchotant à son oreille. Cela était suffisant à Wes qui décida d'intervenir. Il était inutile qu'ils viennent à se rouler par terre, et ce en plein restaurant familial.

« Okay les mecs, marmonna t-il. Je sais que vous êtes excités tout ça… Mais allez-y mollo, et attendez au moins d'être chez vous avant de… Hey ! Mais où vous allez ? »

Blaine et Sebastian s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement. Le regard ombrageux de Blaine et le sourire lubrique de Sebastian indiquaient pourtant parfaitement leur prochaine destination.

« Wes… commença Blaine.

- Rend nous service, coupa Seb en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil. Et surveille la porte des chiottes va ! »

Et sans plus tarder, Sebastian s'empara de la main de Blaine et le tira jusqu'aux toilettes du restaurant.

XXX

_« Que quelqu'un appelle une putain d'ambulance ! Hurle t-il avec force. »_

_Une main se pose sur son épaule et il se tourne pour croiser le regard ombrageux d'une femme qui s'agenouille à ses côtés. Elle ne semble pas impressionner par le sang qui commence à former une marre autour d'eux. _

_« Je viens de l'appeler… Elle ne devrait plus tarder, d'accord ? Dit-elle d'un ton calme mais autoritaire. On va se calmer, je suis infirmière j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation, d'accord ? Bien. Prenez une grande inspiration, on dirait que vous allez tourner de l'œil. »_

_Mais il se fout de ce qu'elle lui raconte, il n'a relevé que les informations importantes : l'ambulance est en chemin. Sa main serre un peu plus fortement cette du jeune homme sur lequel il se penche un peu, chassant du bout des doigts des mèches brunes qui se plaquent sur son front à cause de la pluie. _

_« Hey, dit-il dans un maigre sourire rassurant. Tu as entendu ? L'ambulance arrive. Tiens le coup, okay ?»_

_Ils se dévisagent un instant avant que le jeune homme ne répète lentement :_

_« Je suis en retard. »_

_Ce n'est presque qu'un chuchotement. _

_« Quoi ? _

_- Je suis en retard… Je ne regardais pas… Je suis désolé. »_

_Un éclat de rire lui échappe sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir, sa main se resserre autour de la sienne. _

_« Hey, c'est pas grave. Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je suis en retard, répond t-il alors en se perdant un instant dans son regard. Tu vas t'en sortir… Et je te promets que je t'emmènerais dîner dans le meilleur resto de New-York. »_

_Un léger gloussement retentit –douce mélodie à ses oreilles- rapidement suivi d'une autre quinte de toux qui le plie en deux. _

_« Pitié non, ne dit rien ! Juste… reste tranquille. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout cette putain d'ambulance ! S'exclame t-il brusquement à l'infirmière à ses côtés. »_

_Cette dernière le dévisage et secoue la tête. _

_« Elle est en chemin. »_

XXX

« Encore toutes mes félicitations Hummel ! »

Kurt leva les yeux de son bureau et remercia d'un sourire l'un de ses collègues.

« Merci ! A demain, lança t-il avec un enthousiasme qu'il avait bien dû mal à dissimuler. »

Il était dix huit heures passées, et les locaux de Vogue étaient désormais déserts. Les employés quittaient généralement avant dix sept heures, mais Kurt ne voulait absolument peaufiner et achever l'un de ses croquis afin de le soumettre à Isabelle à la première heure demain matin.

Un léger sourire satisfait esquissa ses lèvres tandis que la dernière chanson à la mode retentissait lentement des écouteurs de son Ipod. Blaine Anderson n'était pas l'un de ses chanteurs préférés, son style se destinait davantage à un public de jeunes adolescentes prépubères qu'à un jeune designer de 25 ans, amoureux de comédie musicale. Néanmoins, Kurt ne pouvait nier – et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais - qu'il écoutait en boucle le dernier album de Blaine Anderson… Il s'agissait de son petit plaisir coupable.

Instinctivement, il augmenta un peu le son et commença inconsciemment à fredonner les paroles tout en reportant son attention sur ses dessins. Du bout des doigts, il étala et estompa l'un de ses traits de crayon alors que son sourire s'agrandissait imperceptiblement en se remémorant la réunion du matin. Il pouvait encore entendre les compliments et les exclamations ravies, et voir le visage fier et impressionné d'Isabelle. Sa collection avait été choisie, elle représenterait Vogue à la prochaine Fashion Weeks, et Kurt avait la sensation de flotter sur un nuage.

Son premier réflexe avait été d'appeler son fiancé qui l'avait chaleureusement félicité, tout en lui rappelant leur invitation à dîner chez le patron d'Adam. Son regard se porta lentement sur l'écran de son ordinateur et grimaça un peu en voyant l'heure. S'il ne partait pas bientôt, il finirait par être en retard, et il n'y avait rien au monde que Kurt détestait le plus. Il soupira lourdement et passant une main sur son visage fatigué, pour être honnête, il n'avait aucune envie de dîner avec des inconnus ce soir… Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de terminer ses croquis et de passer sa soirée tranquillement à dessiner et à créer.

« Kurt ? Que fais-tu toujours là ? »

Perchée sur ses talons à la hauteur vertigineuse, Isabelle Wright s'était figée devant la porte de son petit bureau. Elle le dévisagea un instant puis fit quelques pas dans son petit espace attitré.

« Il est tard, remarqua t-elle avec cet éternel sourire inquiet et concerné. Tu devrais être en train de fêter ta victoire ! »

Elle lui adressa un léger clin d'œil et Kurt éclata d'un léger rire tout en balayant les dires de sa chef du revers de la main.

« Je sais, je sais, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Je voulais juste m'avancer un peu… Je suis trop excité pour faire la fête. J'ai tellement d'idées qui me viennent que je suis étonné que ma tête n'ait pas encore explosé.

- Oh Kurt, s'exclama Isabelle s'asseyant sur le siège en face de son bureau pour lui tapoter gentiment la main. C'est normal, j'étais exactement comme toi à mes débuts. Mais crois moi, ça ne sert à rien que tu te démènes ce soir. Sors, va faire la fête, décompresse et repose toi… Ce n'est demain que les choses sérieusement commenceront. »

Kurt secoua la tête.

« Je vous adore, _my sweet fairy godmother_ !

- Oh, je t'adore aussi ! Répliqua t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et tu vas m'adorer encore plus quand tu sauras qui j'ai dégoté pour être ton principal model masculin pour ta galerie de photoshoot. »

Kurt arqua un sourcil, intrigué, alors qu'Isabelle se relevait et lui adressait un sourire espiègle.

« Si c'est Boyd Holbrook je risque de faire une crise cardiaque là, maintenant, tout de suite. »

Isabelle émit un ricanement moqueur et secoua la tête.

« Nan, mais ça aurait pu. Je ne devrais normalement pas te le dire, mais comme je prends très au sérieux mon rôle de _fairy godmother_, je vais partager ce secret avec toi… Il s'agit de Blaine Anderson, gagnant du dernier Grammy Awards. J'ai eu Wesley Montgomery, son agent, au téléphone toute à l'heure… Tu devrais le rencontrer courant semaine prochaine pour prendre ses mesures. »

Pour la peine Kurt agrippa son Ipod, lequel jouait encore les dernières chansons du fameux Blaine Anderson.

« Sérieusement ? Demanda t-il, ses grands yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité. Oh mon dieu… OH MON DIEU ! »

Isabelle éclata d'un rire amusé.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est toujours agréable de travailler avec des hommes magnifiques.

Kurt cligna et fronça les sourcils.

- Hum…

- Blaine Anderson est canonissime, Kurt. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

- Ah mais je ne contredis pas.

- Et il est gay aussi… Tu pourrais tenter ta chance. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire entendu.

« Je suis surtout très fiancé, Isabelle ! S'exclama t-il, faussement scandalisé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, tu sais. »

Ils échangèrent un rire enfantin et plein de connivence, avant qu'un silence ne s'installe brusquement. Le sourire de Kurt disparu lentement, à mesure que les secondes s'écoulait et que l'excitation de la journée ne disparaisse.

« Tu vas bien, Kurt ? »

La question d'Isabelle fit l'effet d'une claque dans le silence froid des locaux de Vogue.

« Oui, bien sur. Evidemment que je vais bien, répliqua t-il avec un entrain qu'il espérait sincère.

- D'accord, calma Isabelle avec un faible sourire. Juste… Comment va Adam ?

- Il va bien. »

Isabelle hocha la tête et serra la main de Kurt en signe d'encouragement. Il aimait Adam, sincèrement, et ils formaient un couple adorable mais Kurt était parfois saisi de doute quant à leur relation. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, mais ça le plongeait toujours dans un marasme de sentiment contradictoire.

Parfois Kurt avait l'impression d'étouffé. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'appartenait pas au bon endroit, qu'il était attendu ailleurs… Quelque part où l'air était respirable, dans les bras d'un homme qui ne lui donnait pas la sensation de se noyer.

Mon dieu, il était simplement ridicule.

« Bon, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes alors, conclut-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je te vois demain. Rentre chez toi te reposer, c'est un ordre. »

Kurt aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup l'occasion de se reposer, puisqu'il était attendu pour dîner. D'ailleurs, après un regard à son portable, il était à présent officiellement en retard. Adam avait déjà laissé plusieurs messages vocaux, il laissa échapper un soupir las.

« Oui, à demain. »

XXX

_Ils se dévisagent, s'admirent, se découvrent. Malgré la pluie, le froid et le sang, ils n'arrivent pas à détourner leurs regards l'un de l'autre. _

_Et ils le sentent soudainement. Brusquement. Sursautant à cette gifle invisible qui les frappe de plein fouet. Inconsciemment leurs doigts s'entremêlent et leurs âmes se reconnaissent. _

_Il plane alors dans les airs, juste entre eux, un chant et une mélodie oubliée. Juste une phrase qui murmure à leurs cœurs : _

_« Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. »_

XXX

Vogue.

Quand Wes lui avait proposé de participer à la Fashion Weeks en tant qu'égérie du magazine, qui se lançait dans la conception en mettant sur le devant de la scène ses propres designers, Blaine avait été sceptique. Evidemment, il était un fervent lecteur du magazine, et adorait suivre les dernières tendances, mais n'était pas spécialement enchanté de jouer au mannequin… même si ce n'était que le temps d'une séance de photoshoot.

Cependant après quelques insistances, Wes avait fini par le convaincre, arguant que ce serait une publicité non négligeable avant le lancement de son prochain album.

Grommelant déjà intérieurement, Blaine agrippa sa guitare et s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre Sebastian qui l'attendait déjà à la maison. Wes terminait de répondre à un mail, puis leva les yeux dans sa direction et esquissa un sourire.

« Alors c'est le grand soir, lança t-il en ricanant. Pas trop stressé ? »

Blaine enfila sa veste en cuir puis s'étira longuement, faisant craquer les os de ses articulations. Dans la poche de son jean, la petite boite en velours se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

« Ouais... Nope ! Comme tu le disais, au pire il acceptera juste pour mon fric ! »

Après neuf ans de relation, il était plus qu'évident des sentiments qui reliaient Blaine et Sebastian. Si Wes devait croire en un amour de lycée qui perdure, il aurait sans aucun doute misé sur ces deux là. Derrière ses airs durs et bravaches Sebastian avait toujours soutenu et encouragé Blaine. Il était celui qui l'avait poussé à tenter New-York, il était celui qui l'avait encouragé à se lancer dans l'industrie de la musique. Néanmoins, paradoxalement, quand on les connaissait bien, on s'apercevait rapidement que ce n'était pas Sebastian qui cimentait leur couple, mais bel et bien Blaine.

Blaine Anderson était le roc dans l'existence de Sebastian Smythe.

Seb avait bien plus besoin de Blaine, que l'inverse.

« Tu crois que je fais une connerie ? »

La question de Blaine ne surprit pas Wes. Malgré tout l'amour que Blaine pouvait porter à son petit ami, il n'était pas rare que le doute et l'incertitude envahisse l'esprit du chanteur sur sa relation amoureuse. Un soupir échappa à Wes.

« T'en penses quoi, toi ? Pourquoi tu doutes maintenant ? »

Pourquoi doutait-il ?

Parce que Blaine avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer. De ne pas avoir assez d'air pour vivre. De se noyer sans chance de survie. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, mais dans ses moments là, Blaine espérait s'évader… trouver enfin cet endroit qui lui permettrait de respirer.

Il était pathétique.

« Ouais… Je… »

Il s'interrompit quand la sonnerie de son portable s'éleva brusquement. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit son téléphone…

**Bas :** _Hey killer ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Je suis déjà mouillé et ouvert… Je te donne vingt minutes pour débarquer et me baiser, sinon je risque d'aller voir le voisin._

Un sourire amusé s'esquissa soudainement sur le visage de Blaine qui secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il ne serait ce que douter ? Il aimait Sebastian.

**Blaine :** _J'arrive. T'as intérêt à être au lit et à m'attendre, tu vas plus pouvoir marcher demain, babe ! :) Et laisse cette pauvre Mrs Smith tranquille, elle risque surtout d'appeler les flics !_

« J'y vais ! Déclara t-il en glissant son samsung dans la poche arrière de son jeans. A demain Wes ! »

Wes lui répondit d'un vague mouvement de la main, reportant son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Blaine se dépêcha de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture, qu'il démarra au quart de tour.

XXX

_Cette fois il doit se rendre à l'évidence. L'ambulance n'arrivera pas à temps. Il essaye de rester fort, de ne pas paniquer… _

_« - C… comm… comment t… tu… t'appelles ? »_

_Il baisse les yeux et ne peut s'empêcher de passer une main sur la joue déjà froide de sa victime. Il a brusquement envie de vomir et de hurler à s'arracher les cordes vocales._

_« - Je m'appelle Blaine. »_

_Un instant de silence, puis :_

_« - Kurt. »_

_Les paupières se ferment lentement. La main dans la sienne se relâche, tombant mollement contre le bitume trempé. Blaine voit cette lueur dans les yeux de Kurt s'éteindre et disparaitre. Et pour une raison inconnue qui le prend au dépourvu, il sent son cœur se briser et son âme pleurer. Blaine sanglote à s'en déchirer les poumons tandis qu'au loin, la sirène de l'ambulance retentit enfin. _

* * *

**Index :**

Boyd Holbrook : C'est un mannequin / acteur que s'arrachent les diverses agences de mode.

Merci de m'avoir lu. Vos avis sont toujours appréciés.

Kisouille guys !


End file.
